In Fate's Hands
by siriuslyblairrr
Summary: When four girls find their way to Spencer Academy, will the four boys they meet there be to much to handle? Or can their baggage be exactly what the girls need? Are they more alike than they think? sonsxOC's. T for language and mature themes.
1. So it begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Covenant". It is owned by the creators, and producers Renny Harlin, J.S. Cardone and Sony Pictures.**

"So this is it," Blair Daniels said to herself as she sat staring ahead in her black-on-black Infinite, contemplating what laid ahead: her future. Turning off the car, she hopped down to the ground. The truck she owed was considerably too large for her average height of 5'5, but that's how she liked it. Walking to the back she grabbed her bags out of the trunk, and grumpily heaved them forward, lifting one up and onto her back. She sighed again, and looked forward, raising her hand to let it work like a visor to the sun, she stared at the massive building before her.

She along with her three best friends had been transferred here; to Spencer Academy: the most prestigious school in the region, or so she'd been told. She merely rolled her eyes at the thought. Automatically locking the car with her keys, she continued up, a slight frown playing on her features. She never was good with first impressions, and there was a slight clenching feeling in her stomach that unsettled her. As she walked she fell into step with a petite brunette, Hannah Logan, her best friend of 7 years. Shooting Blair and apprehensive look, they continued forward. Soon as they were about to climb the steps leading to the large school before them they heard another set of footsteps. Looking up they saw their other two best friends Mia Knowles, and Kailey Anderson, she looked at them wearily.

The four of them had been best friends for many years. Together they had been through good times and bad, over coming many hardships no one else would ever have to endure. They were so alike, yet so different. Each brought something special to the group, something about them different and unique from the rest. But together they formed a sisterhood, a bond that no one could break, they were all linked; more so than anyone could see by the naked eye.

Blair Daniels stood 5'5, with dark skin, and dark brown, almost black hair, which turned reddish in the sun. She was talkative and bubbly, a born leader. She had a wild side like no other, that could usually only be controlled by Kailey. Flirting came to her as second-nature. She was strong, and being a Taurus, was stubborn and a mule. She could be a serious bitch, but had a heart of gold, and as loyal as they come. But her soft inside was often covered by her sarcastic remarks, witty repartee, and piercing glares that could practically burn through human flesh.

Hannah Logan reached 5'4, with long brownish blonde hair, and eyes that frequently changed colors; from blue, to green, to gray, and back again. Hannah was shy at first meeting, but upon knowing her for a while, for no better choice of words: would never shut up. Hannah was sympathetic and caring…usually, or until you got on her bad side. She could shift moods in a second; think along the lines of a pregnant woman. She was also stubborn, the only person who could match Blair in an argument. Hannah was the designated "romantic" of the group.

Kailey Anderson reached 5'3, the shortest of the group, with shoulder-length blonde hair, and hazel-ish green eyes. Kailey has a bold personality, a fiery temper like no ones business. She has designated the role of 'mother-figure', always trying to guide the rest of the girls in the right direction. She was the responsible one of the group, keeping the others in line, but when she wasn't being a disciplinarian she was warm and bubbly. Also independent and strong, she kept structure within the group.

Mia Knowles was the tallest reaching around 5'6, with dark brown hair, falling below her shoulder, which seemed to get slightly frizzy when she was irritated. Mia was the mouth of the group, known as the 'microphone'. She was often wild, and her and Blair would often go off and party, and get into trouble. She was the 'rebellious' side of the foursome. She was easily angered, and when she was, it wasn't pretty. Her already high-pitched voice would raise another 3 octaves.

They reached the great oak double doors and looked at the grand school in from of them. The door opened and in front of them laid their future. The halls were filled with what Blair assumed was a bunch of stuck-up, rich snobs. Well, sure Blair was rich, all 4 of them were, but it reminded Blair so much of the rich country club, debutant ball filled high society that she was born into. After receiving their uniforms and dorm rooms they went to unpack. They walked to their rooms in silence, all obviously contemplated what would happen next. Everywhere they went they attracted much attention. No denying that they were gorgeous but they were different, very different in fact. And only they knew how different they truly were.

When they finally reached their rooms, Blair and Hannah's room was on the right side of the hall, while Mia and Kailey were farther down the hall and on the left. "See you in a sec", Kailey beamed, clearly excited by her new room. Blair and Hannah looked at each other and took a deep breath. The two of them have a closest bond out of the four, as they found it easiest to confide in each other, and were the most alike. Hannah jiggled the key and unlocked the door. The inside of the room was nice for a school dorm, cozy, one could say. As the settled in Kailey bustled in the room, "c'mon ladies, we need to go get out schedules", she said sternly. They sat staring at her, "**now!**" she ordered.

"Geez Kails" Blair scoffed.

"Yeah, _mom_", Hannah drawled sarcastically.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Constructive critisism is always warranted. My first try so don't be too harsh please**


	2. Cheers, to new friends

**Hey guys! So this is the next chapter. Thanks to anyone who reviewed. I love you all. I am so sorry for not updating. But here's the next chapter. ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately for me, I don't own the Covenant boys; though I do own Blair, Hannah, Mia, and Kailey…slighty ;).**

**New friends**

--

Blair woke up to the loud obnoxious sound of her alarm clock. "Ugh", she groaned as she tumbled-no _fell_ out of bed. 'Fucking alarm clock', she thought. After picking herself up off the floor, she noted that Hannah was still sleeping peacefully. With a smirk on her face she trudged over and kneeled with her face directly parallel with Hannah's ear. "GET YOUR FAT ASS OUT OF BED!" she bellowed.

"UGH! I hate you", was all she managed after scrambling up and rolled off the bed, her legs entangled in the sheets.

"Yes dear, I know. Now get up we promised to meet Kailey and Mia for breakfast." She said as she rummaged through her drawers and found her uniform. She slipped it on, and then turned to look at herself in the mirror. "Oh gross, I look like someone's mother." She said, more so to herself then to Hannah. Taking off the hot and itchy black blazer, she rolled her sleeves up to her fore-arm. She loosened her red tie, and rolled her skirt up twice. She then put on natural make up, no more than a bit of eyeliner and lip gloss, and shook her hair out of its ponytail. She smiled contently at her appearance, and then age it portrayed. Opening her mahogany jewelry box she pulled out a silver charm bracelet. It held several charms accumulated over the years. Kailey had bought it for her in the 9th grade, for her birthday. As she clasped it she tugged it the wrong way and it snapped. Sighing heavily she closed her eyes, when they re-opened her normally deep brown eyes turned a metallic silver. When they finally changed back the once severed charm bracelet was completely repaired and wrapped around Blair's wrist.

She had used. She knew she shouldn't have, that Kailey would give her such a hard time for using. She could even remember her mother lecturing her on how dangerous it was to use. That seemed like forever ago now. It was just her now that both of her parents were gone. They had been killed by the dominion protecting her. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure Hannah and seen. Realizing she hadn't Blair pulled on her shoes and finished getting ready.

Breakfast was spent verbalizing their excitement. "Plus, I heard it looks really good on college applications." Hannah smirked "I see Harvard in my future" she joked as she closed her eyes and pretended to have a vision.

"Mind if we join you?" they turned to see two girls, one blonde and the other with dark hair.

"Not at all, sit" Hannah said. They moved their bags to clear room. They then introduced themselves to each other.

"So you guys are like…new, right?" said the blonde whose name they discovered was Sarah Wenham, and her companion Kate Tunney.

"Naw, we've-," we Mia began to retort a sarcastic remark, but stopped short and grunted after receiving a swift kick underneath the table from Blair, and a nasty glare from Kailey. Hannah stifled a giggle as Mia rubbed the sore spot right below the knee. She was sure it was going to bruise.

The rest of the conversation went lightly, until the doors to the hall swung open and in strode 4 boys. Blair glanced up curiously, noticing the stares of awe and admiration they were receiving. The boys emitted an almost glow, the remarkable looks were enough to win the heart of the coldest girls, and could make grown women swoon at their feet. They walked in heads held high, and it was obvious who ran this school. Their appearance was almost unreal, magical even. **A/N**: hehe. A nagging feeling crept to Blair's head, and she was suddenly very curious about these boys. "Who are they?" Blair found herself asking, a dreamy tone in her voice. She shuddered and quickly shrugged it off.

The two girls rolled their eyes. And Kate began, "_those_ are the Sons of Ipswich. They are the four descendants of the creators of this town, they're all filthy rich, super popular, and _our_" she pointed between herself and Sarah "ex-boyfriends" she finished grudgingly.

"I take it didn't end well, then?" Kailey asked, slightly rhetorically. Kate and Sarah both nodded. And though none of the 4 girls said anything, they all knew the others were intrigued.

Literature followed suit and the girls sat only one row in front of the beloved sons of Ipswich. Blair sat with Hannah and Mia on either sides of her, Kailey on the other side of Mia. None of the girls paid much attention to what was going on in the lesson. Blair sat doodling little hearts in the corner of her paper, humming to herself, Hannah doodling lyrics, and Mia and Kailey playing 'would you rather' by means of a note; focus and concentration obviously not their thing. Behind them sniggering could be heard by everyone in the room, including the professor whose head whipped around from its staring position on the chalkboard.

"Ah, Mr. Garwin, I too find Shakespeare to be incredibly humorous as well, care to share the joke?" The professor challenged, raising an eyebrow. All four girls turned around to find the blonde one smirk. "No sir" he replied with a fake salute. Just then the bell rang to signal class dismissal. Everyone got up grabbing their things and headed for the door. Blair and Hannah talked animatedly walking towards the door, completely care-free.

"Hey, wait!" they turned around to meet two of the supposed 'Sons of Ipswich'. You, um, you left this" said the smaller one, he ran his hand through his brown hair, as he handed Blair back her journal. The journal was completely covered in lyrics and hearts, little drawings, and quotes, in black sharpie.

"Oh" Blair smiled lightly at him "thank you." She said grabbing her notebook.

"So you all must be new" the blonde one said intentionally drawing attention to him. "I would definitely remember seeing such beautiful women around" he said slyly, throwing a wink in Mia's direction. She smirked and gave him a coy smile.

"Yeah, we're new" Blair said, but only after rolling her eyes. "I am Blair, this is Kailey, Mia, and Hannah, she pointed them all out.

"Well I'm Caleb," said the tallest one, "that's Pouge, Tyler, and lover boy over there is Reid." Blair looked at Tyler again, and smiled.

"Cool, so I guess we'll see you guys around" Kailey said.

"Definitely" said Tyler. And the two groups set off in opposite directions.

**Sooo, that's the second chapter. Let me know what you all think of it. Reviews are lovely. And thanks so much to all of my reviewers I love you guys.**


	3. Classes, Invitations, and Boys, oh my

**Hey guys! Once again, I'm really sorry for the delay. I, in all honesty, have been procrastinating; which has always been a huge problem for me. But again, I am really sorry. Any ways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: sigh I don't own the covenant hotties :[. And I only slightly own Kailey, Hannah, and Mia. But I definitely own Blair! **

**Boys:**

"So, what's next on your schedule?" Blair asked, standing at her locker, which was conveniently located right next to Hannah's.

"Uh, government AP, what do you have?" Hannah asked, hair flying over her face as she bent down to pick up her scattered books from the floor. Her klutzy tendencies were very apparent.

"Me too, thank goodness," Blair replied leaning against her own locker. Hannah shut her locker, and they made their way down the hall. They continued talking lightly as they made their way down the long corridor. Their expressions changed to a disgust of disgust both made a face as they passed a couple kissing mid-hallway. The girl giggled shrilly, a sound only compared to by a banshee as the boy began to kiss her neck. Changing her course of direction Blair "accidentally" on purpose bumped the guys shoulder hard. He looked up, ready to pounce on whoever was interrupting his "good time", and was quite shocked to see the great force was exerted by…a girl. Blair sneered at him, and Hannah snarled a "disgusting". The red headed banshee glared fiercely at the two as they walked down the hall.

They continued down the hall. "So those 'sons of Ipswich' guys or whatever, what's up with them, something feels weird about them" Hannah said as they rounded a bend.

"No clue, but they're _hot_!" Blair said excitedly.

"I know right," Hannah laughed, doing their secret handshake. As they made it to the Government door they passed two of the Son's of Ipswich: Tyler and Pouge.

"Speak of the devil," Blair muttered, only loud enough for Hannah to hear. "Hey," she said to the boys all smiley-like.

"Hey there," said Pouge. "You guys want to sit with us?" he asked. Hannah raised an eyebrow **(a/n: haha ily Hannah)**, as Blair winked back to her.

"Yeah, sure," Hannah said happily. She reprimanded herself mentally for sounding too eager. They walked in and sat down promptly. Hannah and Pouge sat on the outsides and Blair and Tyler in the middle.

Being at such close proximity Blair noticed just how attractive Tyler was; almost delicate, in a handsome way. Her attention was drawn back to the front of the room."Good morning class," the government teacher said brightly as he briskly walked to his podium. "Today we have two new students joining us. Ms Logan," he said pointing at Hannah, she smiled politely and continued her doodling. She rolled her eyes at being interrupted from writing quotes from all her favorite songs on the back of her notebook. It was brand new and she just couldn't stand the fact that it was so…naked.

"Ms. Daniels," he said pointing at Blair, she smiled lightly too, and then went back to examining her chipped nail polish, frustrated that it hadn't lasted longer than a day.

Government AP proved itself to be one of, if not the most boring class in their senior curriculum. "I hate this class," Blair groaned to herself more than to anyone else. "I hate this class," she repeated stabbing the piece of paper that was supposed to be filled with "notes". Right now the paper consisted of little hearts scribbled in the corners, and her signature repeated at least 30 times. She honestly didn't think she would make it out of class alive. It was just so…_boring_.

"Well," a voice interrupted her thoughts. "You must be good at it if you're in this class." Blair looked up into Tyler's bright blue eyes and smiled.

"Good at it? Maybe," she smirked. "But liking it" she asked incredulously. "I'd rather run around the room five times…_naked_ then ever sit through this class again." She sighed exasperated. Realizing what she'd said she looked up, but instead of blushing they both burst into a fit of semi-stifled laughter.

Class ended almost 40 long minutes later and the four walked together to lunch. "So what's it like here?" Hannah asked curiously gathering in her surroundings.

"I don't know it's pretty cool, I guess," Pouge shrugged. "The classes aren't too bad, and the teachers are harmless. But we do have some pretty kick ass parties," he smirked.

"The campus seems so much better than our old school's," Blair mentioned, slightly enamored with the high ceilings, and long, wide hallways.

"Have you seen the whole campus?" Tyler asked smoothly.

"Not yet," she smirked, knowing exactly where this was going.

"I can give you a tour," he shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "You know, if you want," he said calmly, but inside he was nervous. He hadn't even realized his palms had started sweating.

"Thanks," she smiled brightly. They finally arrived at the cafeteria, and found a table towards the center. They were soon joined by Kailey and Mia both of whom were incredibly flustered by their first Calculus class.

"Never, ever again," Mia groaned as she plopped down in the chair next to Blair. "Oh," she said finally noticing the presence of two of the four Son's of Ipswich. "Hi," she smiled. Hannah chuckled at her friend's lack of observation.

Soon enough they were joined by Reid and Caleb. They sat and conversed, learning about each other. "You guys should definitely come with us to Nicky's tonight," Caleb suggested after telling them about the place.

"Well-"Kailey began to decline- only to be cut off by Mia.

"Yeah that'd be awesome," she smiled.

"Guys, seriously," she said giving them a 'Kailey' look.

"C'mon Kailey," Hannah urged. None of them wanted to miss the opportunity to party.

"We _just_ got here," she pointed out. "I love partying as much as the next, but we really don't need the three of _you_ getting _me_ into trouble by getting drunk and doing something stupid the _second_ night here." She said pointedly pointing an accusatory finger, switching between the three girls.

"Oh, come off it Kailey, you're just as bad as the rest of us," Mia glared.

"We won't Kailey, honest," Blair assured ignoring Mia. "Remember we all swore to take it easy with the partying, remember?" she reminded her.

"I'm holding you to that," Kailey warned. They all put on there best 'innocent' faces.

"Oh please," Hannah scoffed. "The two of them toned down is like a normal person on acid" she laughed.

"Oh, burn in hell," Blair glared.

"Only to watch you suffer," she retorted easily. They sat glaring at one another.

"_Please_," Mia scoffed. "Come off your high horse, you're just as bad as we are." She glared

"Am not!" she defended indignantly.

"Dirty little liar," Blair incredulously gaped in disbelief. The three sat glaring for what seemed to be an eternity.

Kailey rolled her eyes, and the four boys stared on curiously. "Is this like a normal occurrence," Caleb asked furrowing his brow in concern, at the same moment Reid was making a 'catfight' comment.

"Very," she assured. "Watch this," she nodded towards the other three girls. She held three fingers in the air, lowering one finger at a time in the signal of a countdown. As her last finger went down Blair couldn't help but grin and the three promptly burst into fits of giggles.

"So?" Mia asked Kailey, in reference to the invitation to Nicky's. Kailey raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Please, Mom" Hannah begged, using the nickname they had christened her with. The three of them had been calling her 'mom' or 'mommy' since the summer before the ninth grade. It was ironic that Kailey, who so happens to be the youngest of the group would be the mother figure. But they thought Kailey was not only mature but also held many other qualities of a mother. Growing up most children believe that their mom can do absolutely anything. They can fix anything and any situation, and mend anything and pick you up when you're down. And that was Kailey to them, especially because in boarding school you have no motherly guidance.

"Okay, okay," she sighed, not wanting to be the reason for stifling everyone's fun. She really did like to party and have fun, but she was just more cautious, and didn't particularly enjoy getting in trouble. Detention just wasn't her scene.

Mia sat in the library (yes dear readers you read correctly: the library), deciding she really needed to look up some of the Calculus curriculum that she couldn't, and didn't have the patience to understand in class. But her mind just was not in it. She had just decided on her plan of action with the Reid character. She was going to play it cool; no more of this giggle and blush nonsense, he was far too arrogant. She needed to knock him down a few notches before she went out with him. Sure it sounds cocky, but Mia didn't care, it was inevitable. She knew he was hot, he knew he was hot, and he knew she knew he was hot and was using this to his advantage. "Accidentally" flashing his abs to wipe his _nonexistent_ sweat, waving around his too-damn–sexy-to-be-legal fingerless gloves, getting close enough so that she'd know he smelled of axe and Dove soap, knowing that it was drive her completely insane. She needed to play hard-to-get with this one.

"Well fancy meeting you here," She heard from behind her. She sighed knowingly; she turned to face to the feigned innocence of Reid Garwin.

"Funny," she rolled her eyes, "you didn't strike me as the reading type Garwin" she quipped.

"Baby," he began and she knew right away a cheesy line was going to be the next thing out of his mouth. "I can be whatever you want," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"How about gone," she said dryly, turning back to her book.

"Playing hard to get?" he asked arrogantly.

"I'm not playing anything," she glared defiantly, glaring at the fact that he so easily saw through her scheme.

"Don't fight it baby girl," he said as he rested his hands behind his head, and leaned back in his chair, his feet propped on the table in exaggerated comfort.

"What do you want?" she asked exasperatedly.

He took his feet off the table and put his chair back in its rightful position. He looked up and stared her dead in the eye before simply saying "you". And Mia couldn't hide her grin as she watched his retreating form.

Kailey, Blair and Hannah sat in Blair and Hannah's room discussing the differences between this school and the last. "Dude," Blair began, "the boys here are like… a million times hotter."

"So do you like this Tyler kid, or what?" Kailey asked suddenly.

Surprised by the bluntness of the question and the fact that she really hadn't hidden her feelings as well as she thought she had, Blair lightly choked on her Coke. "Random," she said as she regained her composure. "But I don't know I hardly know the kid" she defended. "But I don't know I think I might, he seems really cool," she said honestly. There was really no point in hiding anything anymore.

Hannah snorted, "He's so not your type," she joked.

"Oh, please, I have no type," she scoffed.

"I think he's too innocent for you," Kailey mocked.

Blair glared at the pair. "First off, you really shouldn't judge a book by its cover. And second, you talk about me like I'm the fucking devil." She glared again.

"Close enough," Hannah laughed.

"Fuck you," Blair joked. "Plus I told you I was trying to tone it down a bit." She muttered.

"What?" Hannah mocked, "Last pregnancy scare getting to you?" She jokingly cooed.

"Drop dead" Blair glared again, knowing full and well she'd never had a pregnancy scare. "You're just full of jokes tonight, huh?" she jokingly sneered.

"That's why you love me," Hannah grinned.

"Nah, it's for your body," Blair joked, but kept a dead serious face. Kailey nodded her head vigorously in agreement and the three immediately burst into laughter at the entire situation, tears of mirth collecting in their eyes.

"Okay," Kailey said after they'd finally calmed down. "How coincidental is it that the four hottest guys in this school are like… best friends."

"Well they do say that pretty people tend to gravitate towards other pretty people," Blair nodded.

"But c'mon, aren't they all related to the like…founders of this place or something?" Hannah added.

"Oh yeah" Blair remembered. "That is pretty damn coincidental." She smiled. "Oh my lord they're pretty" she gushed suddenly.

"I know," Hannah moaned. "uh chu (**A/N:pronounced uh ch-uh)**, did you see that guy Pouge's body?" she sighed dramatically. "I want his babies," she said looking dead serious. And once again they laughed hysterically. Not even so much about what was said, just the enjoyment of each others company, and the happiness from a good first day made them somewhat loopy.

**So what'd you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review. I'm really sorry that it took my so long to update. I'm the biggest procrastinator on Earth, and then my Word wasn't working and then I was out of town, then I was procrastinating some more. But now I'm done procrastinating and I'd like to thank my best friend**** riedgarwinismyloove**** for forcing me to write today. Make sure you read her fic "Made for Each other." Thank you ever so much. But don't leave without hitting that pretty 'review' button.**


End file.
